New Year, New Beginnings
by Heart-of-Illusion
Summary: As Yuki prepares for the New Years party, she dreams of bringing in the new year with her prince charming. Will he come or will Yuki greet the new year by herself?


**Author's Note**_**:**__ Enjoy this one shot! It's dedicated to my dear friend __anjyu__. (check out her stories, they're awesome!) I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a Happy New Year. _

_**New Year, New Beginnings **_

Cross Academy was once again filled with students after the long Christmas break. They chatted amongst one another about their family, presents and holiday traditions. But one girl sat in her dorm room all alone and away from the excitement. She stared out of her window at the falling snow as it danced around in the billowing wind. Her red eyes reflected a sadness that was shielded by her dark brown hair. The door to her room creaked open as a girl walked in with a few suitcases.

"Yuki, what are you doing in here? Let's go join the others." she said while placing the suitcases on her bed.

Yuki tore her gaze from the outside scenery and gave her roommate a cheerful smile, "Okay, Yori."

Yori gave her best friend a big hug and said, "I've missed you so much. Did you have a wonderful Christmas?"

"Yes I did and I missed you, too." Yuki replied while returning the hug.

As they left their dorm room, Yori asked, "So did you spend your Christmas with Kaname?"

Yuki blushed crimson and replied, "N-No, Kaname and the night class have been away. They haven't returned yet."

"I guess that means you won't get a New Years kiss from him." Yori teased.

Yuki shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. But before she could respond, she bumped into a young man's chest. She stuttered an apology before looking at his face. Her eyes met his gleaming gray eyes. She instantly recognized his handsome face that was perfectly framed by his silver hair.

"Zero!" Yuki cried with surprise.

"The headmaster wanted me to remind you about the New Years party tonight." Zero stated monotonously.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it!" Yori exclaimed enthusiastically.

While Yori was busy blabbing about preparations for the party, Zero leaned down to Yuki's level and whispered in her ear, "He also said we have the night off since the night class hasn't returned yet." He inhaled deeply to take in her scent before straightening up.

Yuki shivered from the close proximity, but before he could notice, quickly asked, "Are you still going?"

"Come on, Yuki! We have so much to do to get ready for the party." Yori interrupted, completely ignoring Zero.

"I might come." Zero grumbled while looking down at the ground as if to hide something from Yuki.

Yuki's face lit up as Yori dragged her off so they could get ready for the party. Zero looked up and watched them until they were out of sight. He then leaned against the pillar behind him and let out a painful sigh. An unbearable thirst crept into his throat until it became an excruciating burn. He gripped is neck and slid down to the floor. Her scent was so intoxicating that every time he was around her this happened.

_One Hour Later_

Yuki sat on her bed deep in thought as Yori searched through their closet for something to wear. For some reason, it bothered Yuki that Zero might not come to the party. She had to make sure that he did come, or maybe she should just wait and see what he decides. Yori noticed her friend's troubled expression. She neglected her search for a dress and sat down beside Yuki.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Yori asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine." Yuki lied with a fake smile, trying to sound convincing.

Yori frowned and shook her head, "I know something is wrong so don't lie."

"Its just…well…" Yuki stammered while searching for the right words to say.

"I understand," Yori said as she patted Yuki's knee, "Don't worry, he'll be there. He'll come just for you."

"I hope you're right." Yuki mumbled, not completely convinced.

Yori stood up and walked back over to their closet to continue searching for a dress. Yuki let out a sigh before joining her. Hours had passed and Yuki was still getting dressed, but Yori had already finished and left for the party. As Yuki took one final glance in the mirror to admire her reflection, she thought of Zero again. Would Zero think she was beautiful? Wait she liked Kaname or did she? While these thoughts plagued her mind, she left her room and headed for the party.

When Yuki entered the party room, a gasp escaped her lips as she marveled the sight before her. The room was adorned with magnificent blue and silver décor and a large clock was placed on the wall. All of a sudden, the big hand moved to the twelve and the clock chimed nine times. Yuki admired the clock a moment longer before searching the crowded room for her group of friends.

"Yuki, over here!" Yori called from across the room while frantically waving her arms to indicate her location. Yuki giggled and smiled at her best friend before walking over to her.

"Wow, Yuki, you look amazing!" Yori gushed with a huge smile, causing Yuki to blush.

"Thanks, so do you." Yuki said before asking, "Have you seen Zero?"

Yori shook her head before saying, "Come on, the others are waiting over at that table."

Yuki followed her over to a table occupied by their friends and joined them. All of her friends were enjoying the night as they immersed themselves in amiable conversations. But it all seemed like a distant dream as one person lingered on her mind. She searched around the room hoping to find him, but Zero was no where to be found. Her heart sank at the thought that he might not come. Despite her aching heart, she returned her attention to her friends and tried to enjoy herself.

As the night went on, Yuki danced and laughed with her friends. She often glanced around to look for Zero when her friends weren't looking. Unfortunately, her prince charming hadn't come to taker her in his arms and dance the night away. Without warning, the headmaster appeared at the front of the room with a microphone and a devious smile.

"Only fifteen more minutes until midnight so make sure that special someone is nearby to share a New Years kiss with!" the headmaster announced gleefully.

"Father…" Yuki grumbled and shook her head disapprovingly.

Yuki looked around the room and saw everyone pairing up, even Yori had found a guy whom she had a major crush on. Seeing how she was the only one left alone, Yuki left the room and headed outside to the fountain. The snow was lightly falling down around her, bringing back her very first memory. Tears streamed down Yuki's face as she kicked off her shoes to relieve her aching feet and sat down on the edge of the fountain. She stared down at the ground and dug her feet into the snow enjoying the icy pain as it dulled the pain in her heart. The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching her, making her look up to meet the eyes belonging to her prince charming.

Zero held her shoes in one hand as he walked over to her. Yuki was too stunned to utter a word as he kneeled down and gently slipped on her shoes. He then took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Yuki suddenly noticed the drained look in his eyes and touched his cheek delicately while giving him a concerned look.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Zero whispered, "I wasn't feeling well and it took me a while to recover."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki scolded, "I would have-"

"No!" Zero sternly said as anger flashed in his eyes but was quickly replaced with sorrow, "I won't do that to you anymore."

"But it's _my_ choice, Zero." Yuki argued while she moved her hair away from her neck.

A sudden thirst burned in his throat as her scent became stronger and overpowered him, turning his eyes a blood thirsty red. Every time her heart throbbed so did his surroundings and his senses intensified. He couldn't resist the burning desire any longer and caressed her neck with his tongue, sending a surge of pleasure throughout her body. His fangs then penetrated the skin and she let a gasp while gripping onto his shirt. A small stream of blood ran down her neck which he quickly cleaned up with his tongue after he drank as much blood as he could without harming her. Zero then set Yuki in his lap so they were facing each other and leaned his forehead against hers.

The clock from the academy then struck midnight and chimed twelve times. On the final chime, Zero pressed his lips against Yuki's own lips. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise but soon closed as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes.

"Happy New Year, Zero." Yuki whispered with a smile.

Zero hugged her tightly and asked, "Do you know what would make it even better?"

"What?" Yuki curiously asked.

"If you would be my girlfriend." Zero said thoughtfully.

"Of course!" Yuki squealed with joy until a thought occurred to her, "I wonder how Kaname will take the news?"

"Don't worry about him." Zero scoffed before kissing her once more.

Every worry and heartache that Yuki had, melted away in that one kiss. Now every time it snowed she would think of this new beginning with her prince charming and the perfect start to a new year.


End file.
